Most current research is focused on looking at materials and techniques for the generation and detection of terahertz (THz) signals with little attention on higher level system aspects such as the amplification and spectral analysis of these signals. For example, conventional complex signal detection and analysis require coherent detection and downconversion to intermediate frequencies (IF) or baseband. Research in nonlinear optical processing has utilized two techniques: optical parametric amplification and optical frequency conversion. Optical parametric amplification (PA) and optical frequency conversion (FC) are separate processes that can only be accomplished utilizing separate devices and have not been combined in any single system or method.